Jalice: till death do us part
by Nicolehalescuito
Summary: we saw Alice go all out for Bella's wedding in Breaking Dawn, but what happened, when long ago, for her and Jasper's wedding. Naturally her wedding is the most extravgant, fabulous weddings in the world. After all,Alice will be Alice.
1. Chapter 1

**title : **Jalice: till death do us part

**summary : **we saw Alice go all out for Bella's wedding in Breaking Dawn, but what happened, when long ago, for her and Jasper's wedding. Naturally her wedding is the most extrvagant, fabulous weddings in the world. After all,Alice will be Alice. Before the twilight saga.

**alice's pov**

Jazzy was sitting on our bed, reading another one of his books on the war that he took part in when he was in human. He always read them, claiming he wanted to learn the"northen" side of things. However, he always got really angry after reading them, just like he was now.

"Lousy, no good.." he muttered darkly

. I sighed, climbing on the bed.

"Hey jazzy!" I sang, vying for his attention.

" What's up Alice?' he said, his eyes still on the book.

I pouted. I hated it when he was like this, especiallly when i wanted to tell him something important, like now.

"Jazz!" I pried the book away from his hands and threw it out of our window. It landed with a thud in the forest quite far off.

"What?" he asked, sounding quite annoyed.

He softened when he saw my hurt expression.

" I'm sorry Ally." he said, trying his best to cheer me up by affecting my emotions.

"Anyway, I wanted to tell you- Wait, on second thought, do you have something to ask me jazz?"

"Like what?" he looked confused, then suddenly there was slight panick, then he made himself look calm again.

I was amused. "You know.. an important question.."

"I have no idea what your talking about.." He murmured, playing with a lock of my hair and averting my eyes.

"Well.. there are many kinds of questions.. Perhaps you want to ask me about... the weather? the recent news? or maybe.. marriage?"

"I can't get anything past you, can I," he laughed and so did I.

"Well, i guess I can't surprise you anymore." he said, as he knelt down on his knee.

I gasped, was this for real? my mind was buzzing with a thousand different thoughts.

"Alice Mary Brandon, you are my life, my soul, my light. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?" he asked, pulling out a velvet ring case.

When did he get that ring? I don't remember him going shopping alone and I had always accompanied him while he was hunting.

"Well, i didn't really know which one you would like, so I asked Rosalie to pick it." He said, smiling. It was as if he could really hear my thoughts, just like Edward,, except he couldn't hear everyones thoughts, just mine. It was a sort of mental link, between him and me.

He opened the ring box, and inside was a elegant, beautiful ring. It was just how I would imagine my ring would look like. It was the diamond in the center sparkled, throwing a scatter of rainbows throughout the room. It was held by a delicate silver band, which had smaller diamonds encrusted all around it. Inside the band, were the words:

**JASPER & ALICE FOREVER**

I simply adored it. It didn't matter if it wasn't chosen by him, it was still his gift. And i loved everything and anything Jazz gave me. I gazed at it, lost in somesort of reverie.

"Alice?" Jasper asked me worriedly.

I snapped back to the present. He was still kneeled on one knee, looking at me, expecting and answer.

"Of course!" I shrieked, and threw myself into his arms. I was pretty sure the other members of my family could hear me and they were probaly laughing their heads off, but I couldn't have cared less. I was going to be Mrs Cullen soon!

Jasper slipped the ring onto my finger, while balancing me on his lap, and kissed my hand.

"I love you, Mrs Cullen."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi :)

I forgot this the previous chapter so...

I do not own any twilight characters, Alice or Jasper, or the Cullens(cry).I wish I did though. Stephanie Meyer does, that lucky woman.

**Chapter two (still Alice POV)**

Jazz carried me, bridal style down the stairs and into the living room. The rest of my family was already there of course. They had heard it, and Edward had probably read our minds, but they knew we wanted to announce it properly. Jazz placed me down, gently and I bounced over to them.

"I have wonderful news!" I jumped up and down, barely containing my excitement.

"I wonder what that could be," Rosalie muttered sarcastically.

I heard it, but I didn't mind. I was on the top of the world, and no one, absolutely no one, could ruin my euphoric mood. Jasper glared at her, before smiling at me, his golden eyes dancing and laughing. I knew he was just as excited about this as I was.

"We're going to get married!" Jazz and I yelled at the same time.

Our family grinned and offered their congratulations. Esme hugged me and pulled me an arm's length away from her.

"My little girl's all grown up," Esme laughed, a small tinkling sound.

Esme was so motherly, and even though we had just joined the Cullens not too long ago, she already saw me as her own daughter, just like Rosalie, and probably the baby of the family, as I was seen as the smallest and the most "fragile."

I snorted at this. Edward looked up, and gave me a shy smile. Edward was like that, shy. He was the most distant of Cullens to me., but I didn't take offense. It must have been hard to fit in with a family full of "couples" while Edward was all alone. He probably had no one to relate to, and spent his time playing away on his piano. Poor Edward.

He must have been reading my mind again, for he walked over and smiled reassuringly.

"It's okay," He whispered "Please don't worry about me. You should be happy. You are going to get married soon. Besides, Jasper is getting worried."

I turned around, and he was right. Jasper, whose hand was being shaked by Carlisle, was looking at me, his brow furrowed. He must be wondering why there was a sudden change in my emotions. Oh dear.

I gave him a nod and a smal smile, and was about to dance over to him when i was suddenly lifted off the ground.

"AH-" I was about to scream when a hand was placed over my mouth

"Shh.. Its okay. Its me, Emmett." Emmett had apparently picked me off the floor and was now spinning me around

"Congratulations Ally-bear!" He bellowed.

I was starting to feel dizzy, if vampires could, and if I was human, I would have vomited. As I was spun around my big brute of a vampire brother, I looked at the faces of my family. Esme and Carlisle looked concerned, Edward, ,who read my thoughts, looked like he was going to step in to stop emmett, and Jasper, Jasper looked furious and Rosalie smirked in the corner.

CRASH, Jasper tackled emmett, and I fell from his arms. Emmett fell through the wall, making a huge hole in it. Esme was not going to be pleased. Meanwhile, I was still falling and just as I was about to hit the ground, Jazzy swooped down and caught me.

"Thanks Jazzy." I said, as I straightened up.

"Are you sure your all right?" He asked. It was so nice of him to show such concern.

"Yes, jazz." Gosh, if I were human, I would be blushing. Esme and Carlisle were trying to hide their smiles and Edward and Rosalie were doubled over laughing. Emmett crawled out of the hole, grumbling.

"Dude, what the heck was that for?" Emmett growled

"Don't you ever, ever hurt **my wife **like that." Jasper growled back. He- he called me- his wife?

Though my face was composed, inside i was full of joy. He called me his wife! Jasper glanced back at me, and gave me a small smile.

"Come on jazzy. Don't fight. Your a full grown **married** man now." I scolded him gently, tugging at his arm.

"But.. Emmett is one too!" He whined.

"But we all know emmett has a mentality of a four year old. you should have known better."

He hung his head, as though he was really ashamed.

I laughed, and so did he. Even Emmett laughed his deem, rumbling laugh.

Rosalie walked over to me an dJasper, who had his arm around me.

"I really hope you guys will be a happy couple," she said sincerly" but jasper, if you dare break Alice's heart, or do anything to hurt her, I will rip you into tiny shreds, scatter them throughout the forest, let the wild dogs eat them, and burn the dogs."

Jasper let out an audible gulp, and his eyes widened slightly.

"I'm sure he wouldn't," I said brightly "Jazz would never do that to me."

"Of course, " Jasper kissed me on the forehead, " I would never hurt my angel."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** hi:D

this song is "living our love song" which I dont own, but its soooo JALICE

thanks to aby for editing, but blame her for lack of fluff at the ending.

I do not own any characters, SM does.

It took me like an hour to write this. enjoy!

**chapter 3 (Jasper's POV)**

It had been a week since I had proposed to my Alice, and a week since she had been working non-stop. There seemed to be an endless amount of things she wanted to prepare. During this time I didn't leave her side, for even a second. I wanted to help her plan our wedding.

Our wedding. I couldn't believe we were getting married. I was overjoyed when she agreed, and yet, I felt a twinge of regret. She was going to be my wife, and I was sure she deserved so much more then to spend her life with me. A horrible monster, with less than perfect self control. I couldn't guarantee her happiness, and I was sure I would only cause her disappointment, time and time again. But no matter how badly I slipped, Alice was always there to pick me up, and she forgave me so easily. That was one of the reasons I loved her. She never blamed me for my mistakes and loved me, regardless of whatever I did. It was an unconditional love, one that I never felt before when I was with Maria. Her love was the only thing that kept me from becoming the monster I once was.

"Jazz," I was brought back to reality, only to realize her beautiful face was just inches from mine, worry and concern etched on her face. I was convinced, Alice loved me more than I would ever deserve.

"Hm?"

"It was just, we were in the middle of planning the decorations, and-" She exhaled sharply, as I used my powers to calm her down.

"It's okay, I was just thinking about something…" I said in a soothing voice.

"Jazzy, I think you need to hunt."

"Why would you think that?"

"Your eyes."

I spun around to face the floor length mirror in our room. She was right, they were pitch black. How I didn't notice the burning thirst in the back of my throat before this I didn't know. But I always forgot things when I was with Alice. Nothing else really mattered.

"Fine, I'll go," I said reluctantly "but I'll be back in two hours."

"Edward and Emmett will go with you." She smiled at my reluctance.

I dragged myself off the small couch in our room, and went out, closing the door quietly behind me.

"I am going hunting." I said quietly, for I knew they could hear me.

Edward and Emmett appeared by my side in an instant and together we ran into the forest. Edward and Emmett both wanted to go further than the forest nearby the house, which only held elk but I refused, saying I had promised Alice to be back in two hours. Edward rolled his eyes, while Emmett groaned, but they didn't put up further protest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked into the house, back from the hunt, with Edward and Emmett following behind me. My eyes had turned back to a honey golden colour, and my shirt was spotless. I had gotten good at hunting animals, leaving not a speck of blood on my shirt.

I practically ran into our room, where Alice was sitting on the window seat, a notebook in her lap. I walked over, and was delighted as her eyes lit up when she saw me. It was amazing that I could cause such a goddess like creature such joy, by merely walking into the room. She kissed me lightly on the cheek, as I glanced down onto the paper she had been writing on. "Guest list" was scrawled on the header, and below were many names, but most were scrawled out. Looking closer, I saw all of the names that were scrawled out were human, and the only names left where our family, the Denali clan, Peter and his wife, Charlotte. Typical Alice, always looking out for me. She didn't want me to feel any discomfort at the wedding, so she didn't invite any humans. And now, none of her friends where going to be there. This was just like Alice.

"You can invite humans to the wedding you know." I told her. I knew the wedding meant a lot to her, and was convinced that even if I had to suffer a little to keep my thirst under control, I would. For her. Anything for her.

"Nah... It's all right; I don't really know that many humans that well anyway."

"Oh Alice. You love me far more than I deserve."

"Silly Jazzy," She laughed, a beautiful tinkling sound, my favourite sound in the world" I could never possibly love you enough."

She sighed, as she got up. "It seems so surreal. I mean, it feels like our first kiss was only yesterday, and now we're getting married."

"Are you sad?" I was confused.

"No, of course not! I am happy," She smiled "I get to marry the person I love the most in the world."

"Do you remember it? Our first kiss?" She asked.

"How could I forget?" And indeed, I would never forget, even if I lived until till I was as old as Carlisle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

_We had just moved in with the Cullens not long ago. Though we were grateful they took us in, sometimes it got a little "too much" for me. This was an entirely new experience for me, the concept of family. So I would often go away for awhile to get away from it all. Alice, being Alice, would follow me. _

_Today Alice and I had drove to a nearby cliff side, and She and I sat on the hood of my car, staring at the stars, both absorbed in our own memories. Music from the radio softly played in the background. I glanced at Alice, she looked so peaceful and serene._

_"The stars are beautiful, just like you," I murmured._

_"Jazz, we both know that isn't true." She laughed, but it was a different laugh, not the one I loved. I detected a hint of sadness in her emotions._

_"Why do you think so?" I asked. I desperately wanted to comfort her, ad to make her happy again. How could she feel this way?_

_"I am not as beautiful.. As beautiful as Rosalie or Esme..." She sighed._

_"Alice, listen to me," She looked up, and her beautiful eyes where twisted in pain and sorrow. 'You are the most beautiful, lovely person in the world. And no one else, no one can replace you in my heart. Even if you weren't beautiful, I would still love you just the same."_

_She smiled, and we both gazed up at the twinkling stars. I knew she didn't really believe me. What could I do then? Nothing could take away that pain in her heart._

_A song started playing on the radio. "Baby when I look at you with your hair fallin' down and your baby blues. Standing there across the room I get so lost in the way you move. It makes me reminisce back to years ago on a night like this..."_

_And that's when I had leaned over, and kissed her. _

_For the first time. _

end flashback~~~~~~~~~

We both laughed quietly as we thought of that beautiful memory.

"Baby when I look at you with your hair fallin' down and your baby blues…" Alice sang, her eyes shining.

"Standing there across the room I get so lost in the way you move…" I sang, and laughed. This was exactly how I felt. Alice was so graceful, even for a vampire, with her dance like movements, and she often left me staring after her in awe.

"It makes me reminisce back to years ago on a night like this..." We were both thinking of the same night, the night we had met.

"Teary eyed as you took my hand and I told you that I'd be your man..." It was exactly like the first night, when I had met my Alice for the first time. I stood up, from where I had been sitting next to her, and held out my hand to her.

She giggled, and soon we began slow-dancing in the middle of the room.

"So many things have come so many things have gone. One thing that's stayed the same is our love is still growing strong..." I twirled her around.

"Baby just look at us all this time and we're still in love. Something like this just don't exist. Between a backwoods boy and a fairy tale princess. People said it would never work out. Living our dreams has shattered all doubts. It feels good to prove 'em wrong. Living our love song…" We sang the chorus as one, her beautiful soprano mixed with my low baritone.

I dipped her, and leaned down. Her lips met mine.

It was just like the first time we had heard the song.

It was just like… our first kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hellooo! :) **

**I'm kinda put off JALICE recently, cause I have very little reviews. :(**

**Should I continue? I don't know..**

**Anyway, I've been real busy, with all the mini-concert and project stuff.**

**Okay, so here's the news, no new chappie until 7 reviews.. did I tell you I love that number?**

**okay.. on with what would hopefully not be the last chapter..**

**Jasper's POV**

Alice sat curled up on the couch, a sketch pad in her lap and a pencil in her hand. She would draw furiously, her hand moving os fast as if it were a blur. And after about 5 minutes of that, she would sigh, and rub it all off with a huge sweep of her eraser. Torn papers littered the floor. I sat beside her, my eyes glued ot the TV screen, but I watched her from the corner of my eye. The others were out hunting, and would not be back until the next day. We were all alone in the house.

I would have much liked to go get another war book of mine, but Alice needed me here to keep her calm. She didn't say so, but I was sure. Frustration and anger swirled around her, and I did my best to calm her down. And I would never leave her when she needed me. No matter when, no matter what.

I guess now would be a good time to drift off into the past...After all, we were getting married soon. It would be nice to do some reflecting on our relationship. I looked again at Alice, lost in my own thoughts. She felt me staring and looking up, she half smiled, and went back to the paper.

How could someone so perfect love someone as... imperfect as me? I had let her down so many times, and yet she constantly forgave me, and her love never faded through the courses of time. To date, I had let her down 15 times, and yet our relationship was as strong as ever.

I remember the first time... I had broken her heart and let her down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It was raining that day, so the rain washed away the blood soon enough. However it didn't wash away my red eyes, nor did it wash away my guilt. I sank to the ground sobbing. Hadn't I promised not to do this anymore? I knew it would be difficult, and even Carlisle told me so. But I was so sure of myself, that I would have enough self control. I wanted to be like Carlisle, who had endless amounts of self restraint. And yet I had failed. I was such a failure._

_I crawled like the coward I was into the house, and my family was there waiting for me. Looking around at their concerned faces, I felt worse than before. I didn't deserve this; they should be angry with me. The only one who looked angry was Rosalie, who looked absolutely furious. She had every right to be. Rosalie lunged at me, but Edward and Emmett caught her and held her back. I wanted to tell them to let her go, let her inflict pain on me. After all, it was what I deserved._

_Alice threw herself at me, whispering words of comfort, trying to ease my pain. She couldn't. I had let her down, and I was so ashamed that I refused to look at her._

_I ran out in the rain. I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't belong with them. I was a monster, and a monster didn't deserve happiness, didn't deserve family._

_"Jasper!" Alice called after me, her voice breaking at every syllable._

_I wheeled around to face her, a wild look in my eyes._

_"Come back!" She dry sobbed, "I'm sorry!"_

_This shocked me. She was sorry? Why?_

_"I didn't see! I didn't stop you!" Her face was contorted in pain, and her emotions were no better._

_I shook my head in disbelief._

_"This has nothing to do with you, Alice!" I yelled, "It's my fault! I don't deserve you!"_

_With that I ran. Deep into the forest, without looking back. Not once._

_She didn't give a chase, and neither did the rest. Perhaps she thought I was going to go back._

_Was I going to?_

_I didn't know..._

_A few days had passed, and I began to get back my common sense._

_How could I have left her? She... I... I... broke her heart._

_What have I done?_

_I remember I had promised her, that I'd never hurt her._

_And what have I done?_

_I have gone back on that promise._

**A/N: okay... stories over.**

**Wanna know iif Jasper returns?**

**or will her stay?**

**R & R..**

**NAH, IM JOKING. ON WITH THE STORY! ( ABY WANTED A CLIFFY, BUT I COULDNT RESIST.)**

_I ran back as fast as my vampire speed allowed me._

_It didn't matter if my family was mad at me. All I cared about was Alice. And only Alice._

_But what if she was mad?_

_Then I would beg for eternity and promise her anything, if only she could forgive me._

_I reached the house, and saw a moving van outside._

_They were moving. I felt a pang of guilt._

_I ran into the glass house without a second thought._

_As soon as I entered, I was over whelmed by her emotions._

_Alice._

_Her heart was breaking into a million tiny pieces, and her pain was enough to make me want to hit my head against the wall and fall to the ground in agony._

_But instead I walked on._

_As I passed by the living room, I heard Emmett watching tv in the living room._

_"Took you long enough." He growled._

_I remained silent,gliding past the living room._

_As I neared our room, I heard sobs coming from the door._

_I started running, and flung open the door._

_Alice looked up when I did._

_Except she was not Alice._

_This Alice had red eyes. Yes, red eyes._

_It was because she was weeping blood._

_Carlisle had told us, that vampires could do that. But only in times of extreme emotional distress. And even then, it was only a few drops._

_But tissues littered the floor, all red with the blood Alice had been crying._

_OH._

_MY._

_GOD._

_What had I done?_

_Alice was still staring at me. Her hair, her beautiful spiky hair drooped down limply by her shoulders, and her clothes were a mess._

_Alice was never like that. She was the most particular about her clothes._

_I grabbed her, and held her in my arms, breathing in her sweet scent. I never wanted to let her go again._

_"Forgive me." I whispered._

_"Already did." She cracked a tiny smile._

~~~~~~~~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jasper?" Alice asked me, worried.

Oh, I must have spaced out.

"Alice, I love you. And I always will. Forever and ever." I promised.

"Uh... Me too jazz. Forever." Alice seemed confused, "What brought this on?"

"Nothing, " I said, my face buried in her hair. "Just old memories."

That was the promise. The promise of forever.

**E/N: LOL the crying blood? CREEPY. PS this means editor's note. So this is aby. *waves***

**A/N: Hey its yours truly again... HI, hope u enjoyed this, and please review for a new chapt, I WILL LOVE THE SEVENTH REVIEWER. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heyy:)**

**Guess who's back?**

**Thank you to these people..**

**Llonnabear (my dearest 7th reviewer)**

**alicecullenrocks888**

**Pamela ()**

**If..Young**

**CHouseOfNightLover7**

**Tell me If I left you out... I will try to thank you next chapter...**

**This was not done on purpose..**

**Edward POV( ****didn't see this coming, did you?)**

It was a normal day; Esme was cleaning the already spotless house, Rosalie was admiring herself in the mirror, Emmett was out serving detenion for picking a fight with a idiot who was flirting with Rosalie, Alice was sitting next to Jasper on the couch, staring deeply into each other's eyes, Carlisle was at work.

Their thoughts bounced around the room.

_Rosalie: Ooh, I look so PRETTY, and beautiful. If only Emmybear was here... -sigh- _

_Esme: I am so glad Emmett isn't home yet. He is my son, but he would dirty my house, and break many things! Which reminds me, I haven't punished him for breaking my sofa the other night! -growls-_

I blocked out Alice and Jasper's thoughts because it seemed their moment was too intimate, and private. Not in the way Rosalie and Emmett's was , though. -cringe-

I really didn't have to know those things about my sister. Even If she was only my foster sister. Neither did I have to know those things about my brother…

ANYWAY, my mind drifted to Alice and Jasper.

I couldn't understand their attraction. Others told me this was "love", but it was something I had yet to experience, and I had only read about it in books.

But Alice and Jasper were perfect for each other, like two halves of a whole. They were so in tune with each other, and theirs was a strong bond, one that would surely last to the end of time.

Recently he was proposed to her, and I knew his decision was right. Jasper loved her, truly, and despite what he thought, I was sure he would bring her happiness.

If only I could find some happiness one day.

I had lived as a "Vampire" for over 40 years now, longer than the rest except Carlisle. And yet, I had never truly felt "love". It was like a stranger to me, and I never knew when I would be able to feel it. It was an emotion, so human, that it was buried inside of me.

Perhaps the members of my family could give me some insight on this subject.

"Esme." I called my mother first, feeling that should could give me and appropriate reply.

"Yes?" she looked up from where she was cleaning the glass coffee table.

"What is love?"

Esme looked stunned, as though she never thought I would ask that question.

"Well..." She said hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Erm, Why don't you ask Rosalie?" Esme said flustered.

Interesting... Esme was singing a dozen nursery rhymes into japanese, french, sweden and chinese in her mind. She was trying to block me out.

Okay... so I wouldn't press her.

"So Rosalie… what is love?"

"Ah, Eddie my boy," Rosalie smirked."When mommy and daddy love each other very much…"

"NO!" I yelled at her. "NOT THAT EXPLANATION!"

"Oh, I see..." Rosalie laughed "You think you're a big boy now? Fine. I'll give it to you straight. The birds and the bees and the flowers…" She paused dramatically, before I cut in.

"Never mind!" I growled. Alice and Jasper laughed, having looked up from their silent conversation.

I turned to them.

"Well…" Alice began," You can't describe it."

"It's an amazing feeling." Jasper added in.

"It is meeting someone."

"Someone special."

"Someone to rely on"

"Someone who loves you, for you."

"But one thing's for sure…"

"What?" I asked curiously.

"I've found mine!" They both chorused together, laughing.

I sighed, but I couldn't help feeling a envious of them.

I hoped eventually I would have, what they had.

**A/N: and he did, he found bella :)**

**And now we are done. **

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**

**this chapter is slightly different from the rest. **

**but I still hope you like it.**

**cause if you did, you better review. **

**9 reviews for the next chapter.. please..**

**:D**

**E/N: LOL isn't Nicole so greedy for reviews? Aaaaah we all are. Anyways, this is wrong, but I'm trying to promote my stories here, so please check out my seth imprint, ****.net/s/5959574/1/woah_my_brother_and_boyfriend_are****TeeHee. I will seriously love you guys if you do that for me(: ThankYou!**

**A/N: I co-wrote that story! Im sorry if I sound greedy.. IM just really losing inspiration and motivation to continue!**


End file.
